Even in the Darkest of Times, You Will Always Find a Way to the Stars
by FluffleMuffle
Summary: "Even in the darkest of times, you will find your way to the stars." And there Gaz was, left alone, and the love of her life going back to his home planet. ZAGR (First Fic)


A/N: First fic, so please don't be too harsh. WARNING: ZAGR…. Let's see how well I do with this…. XD Also, here's a picture!  art/You-will-always-find-your-way-to-the-stars-400 947311

(BTW Zim is **NOT** wearing his human disguise during this.)

Gaz was sitting in her room, playing her gameslave like any other day. Dib was downstairs in the kitchen trying to order Bloaty's Pizza over the phone. For them, Wednesday was known as "Pizza Day." Gaz lay in her bed, just about to finish the last boss level for the 27th time. When she was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell, she missed a shot. The bloody words, _Game Over: You Stink _were displayed across the screen. Gaz was _not_ happy.

Dib covered the speaker of the the phone and yelled, "GAZ, COULD YOU GET THAT FOR ME?"

Gaz let out a growl, and trudged down the steps. When she got to the door, she found that Zim was at it. He almost never came to the Membrane household. Gaz had always had a small crush on him, but never really knew it herself. It was somewhere deep down, and only in a matter of time would she find it. Zim had really fallen for her, but he tried his best to hide it so she wouldn't see it. Gaz reminded Zim so much of Dib. Even though he hated him with all his squeedily spooch, there was something more to her. Zim couldn't believe he liked a _human_, and he was filled with shame for doing so.

"Gazlene, please come with me," Zim said.

"Sure. Why not? I have nothing else better to do." She replied in a monotone voice. "But don't call me Gazlene, unless you want to take a trip to the _Nightmare World_."

Zim nodded his head, and they walked out of the door to the voot cruiser. Dib heard the door close, and asked Gaz who it was. After a couple of tries, he decided that she went back up to her room, and that it was no one important.

Zim helped Gaz up into the voot. She sat very close to him, but not too close. The ride was silent, neither Gaz or Zim saying a word. She was glad to be with him though, and she felt _happy_, in a way. They landed in an abandoned nature park. They stood on a cliff, watching the sky fade from pink to a deep purple.

Gaz looked up at Zim, but he was already looking at her. She quickly looked away, hoping that he didn't see her looking at him.

Zim broke the silence and startled Gaz, but she didn't show it. "My dear Gaz, there is something I need to speak to you about." She opened one of her squinty eyes and looked up, facing him now. Zim continued on.

"My leaders called me with an urgent message, saying I needed to pay them a visit as soon as I possibly can. That means I must leave Earth."

Gaz, now with both of her eyes open, looked down, and was trying not to speak. You could see the lust in Zim's eyes.

"I do not know if I will be able to come back to Earth, because I do not know what the Tallest will want. Still there is one thing I must tell you. _I Love You_."

Gaz stared at him, mouth agape. She always thought Zim hated humans, and he probably still does. She never expected him to actually fall in love with one, though!

Zim kept speaking. Tears were in his eyes now. "I have always loved you, and always will. Just remember one thing for me. Even in the darkest of times, you will always find your way to the stars."

They stood for a moment in silence. Suddenly, Zim hugged her. It was completely unexpected. Gaz hugged him back, now crying, and getting tears on his Invader's uniform. She was _not_ a cryer. _Everyone_ knew that, and here she stood, crying, ashamed of herself.

Zim let go of Gaz, and was digging something out of his PAK. He took out a necklace that had a dark pink pendant of the Irken Military sign on it, and on a black cord.

"I made this myself," He said. "This will be so you will always remember me." Zim placed the necklace in her hand, and started climbing back into the voot.

"Wait, Zim," Gaz said as she walked over to him. She took off her Skull necklace and gave it to him. "I love you, too."

Zim had a very sad look on his face, but he nodded and closed the shield to the cruiser. He waved as he took off, and Gaz waved back. As she watched him go off into the sky, she walked away slowly, holding the necklace from Zim. On her walk home, she passed where Zim lived, and there was nothing there. No more strange green house, or lawn gnomes. That just made her even more sad than she already was. She continued to walk, until she got to her home. She hesitated opening the door, and wiped the tears away from her face. She walked in, finding Dib on the couch eating Pizza.

"Woah, Gaz. Are you okay?" Dib said.

"I'm fine." She wasn't in the mood for Dib's stupidity, and only felt like giving curt responses. She stomped up the stairs, not caring for any pizza. When she got up to her room, she sat the necklace on her nightstand. Gaz lay in her bed, now sobbing, trying to figure out what Zim meant by what he said.

**3 Years Later**

Gaz, now 16, had always seemed depressed, ever since that one night a person came to the door, Dib took note. He also noticed that Zim and his base were gone, but was happy he didn't have to deal with that dookie smeared alien any longer.

Since Gaz had "lost" her skull necklace, she wore the one Zim gave her. There wasn't a day that went by where she would forget about him. Gaz missed Zim a lot, and now felt alone. She had nobody but her annoying brother.

Everything had still been the same, with Gaz now sitting on the couch, playing on her gameslave. She now got a new one, the Gameslave 3. She then heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," She said to Dib, who was in his room, talking to the Swollen Eyeball network.

She opened the door, but looked down. not feeling well enough to hold her head up.

"I believe you've been missing this," The person at the door said.

Gaz had recognized that voice… but hardly. It had been so long. She looked up to find Zim standing at the door. She instantly lit up, and tightly hugged him. She never wanted to let go again, and neither did he.

"I couldn't stand another moment without seeing you," Zim said.

"Me neither," Gaz replied.

Zim was the first to let go, as Gaz did also. He put the skull necklace back around her neck, and Gaz taking the necklace that he gave her, putting it around his neck.

"Are you here to stay?" She asked.

"Yes. The Tallest banished me here. As long as I'm still with you though, I don't care what they have to say anymore. I told you you would always find your way to your star." Zim replied.

There they stood, both smiling, and once again, in a hug.

A/N: If you could, please tell me how I did on the characters. Feedback would be appreciated! :3

Don't own IZ or any characters, etc.


End file.
